


Tear You Apart

by erialc27



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Harringrove, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialc27/pseuds/erialc27
Summary: The biggest fight Steve and Billy have ever had.





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This video inspired the first chapter:  
> https://youtu.be/jVkQvAGnd8Q

“You really don’t get it do you?” Steve let his arms fall to his side. He stood in the middle of Billy’s bed room, feet planted on the floor. 

“No. No, I really don’t.” Billy stood infront of the closet, arms crossed against his chest. 

“Nancy is my best friend. She will always be that. Yes, she broke my heart, and that hurt more than anything in the entire world. So, you saying that she shouldn’t be a part of my life anymore doesn’t work for me.” Steve took a step back, hands out in explanation. He watched Billy’s eyebrows raise while he ran his tounge over his lips. “I know I’ve done shit. I used to be such an ass for no aparent reason. I don’t know why, maybe it’s because I just couldn’t help it, or maybe it’s because I’m good at basketball and have nice hair, but I know, I know, that I’ve changed. And one thing that I would never do is cheat on someone I actually cared about, but you ruined that! Don’t you see that?” Steve’s voice had raised at this point. He watched as Billy chuckled, rolling his eyes, and shifted his weight. “I will never forgive you! I will never forgive you for that! We could die right now, and I still would never forgive you.” Billy clenched his jaw. Steve stood there on the brink of tears but held back. He needed to be strong and stand his ground. He needed to stand up for himself. He had found out about Billy and Carol’s hookup at a party, and the sad thing was that he heard it from Nancy, to which Billy accused Steve of sleeping with her. Steve watched as Billy took a few steps forward. He turned to face his desk and gripped the edge of it tight.

The next thing he knew, the lamp on the desk was flying across the room and shattering on the wall. Steve jumped and closed his eyes. He took a sharp inhale and closed his arms around himself in comfort. Billy then picked up one of the cologne bottles and launched it over at the broken lamp. Steve turned quickly and grabbed the nearest object, a clock.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Billy yelled. He watched as Steve wound his arm back and launched the clock in his direction. It missed by just a few inches and knocked into the bookshelf. Billy flinched away, but then froze. Steve watched, breath labored and heart racing. Billy then stomped off into the hallway, Steve close behind. Billy lead them into the living room, stopping to swipe everything off of the coffee table. “I can’t believe a fucking thing that’s coming out of your mouth!”

“Well that’s on you, because the only time that I’ve ever lied is when I told you I hated you for pounding my face in!” Steve picked up what Billy had knocked onto the ground and tossed it at him while turning to leave. “I’m getting fucking out of here.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Billy roared as he chased after Steve. He grabbed around his waist and pulled him close. Steve began to kick and struggle against his hold, but Billy easily lifted him off the ground despite the flailing. “I’m not gonna let Carol break us apart! I’ll go bash in your fucking car if I have to!”

“Get off of me!” Steve screamed, the noise startling him at how it bounced off the walls. He kept on kicking and his foot finally made contact with Billy’s leg, giving him a chance to break free. 

“God fucking damn it!” Billy pulled away in pain. He hunched over, clutching his leg where Steve had landed his kick. “So I’m supposed to fuckin’ believe that Nancy is just a ‘best friend’?” Steve ran over to the other side of the couch to sheild himself from Billy grabbing him again. “Well you have great taste in friends then! She’s a know-it-all, entitled, manipulative, prissy little bitch!” Billy raised his arms out to the side, face turning red from the force of his voice. “Why do you think I hated you so fucking much at first, Harrington, huh? Maybe because Nancy and fucking everyone else in this God damn shit hole hates you! You’re just somehing for them to play with until they get bored!”

“Well at least I have friends, clearly something you would know nothing about!” Steve placed a hand on his hip. He took a few steps around the couch to point an accusing finger at Billy. “You’re a fucking dumb fuck, you know that?”

“Nancy’s a cunt whether you admit it or not!” Billy clenched his fists at his side, yelling so hard now that spit began flying from his lips. He paused, searching for something, finally picking up one of Susan’s decorative figurine’s and slamming it into the glass of a picture frame. Both broke, to which Billy grabbed the entire frame and pulled it from the wall. “Nancy’s a bitch and a cunt! Carol’s a fucking bitch and a cunt! You’re done with this, we’re done with this.” Billy threw his hands up, his voice lowering. 

“Oh, yeah? Oh, yeah! We’re done with this?” Steve walked over to the large, freestanding book case. He grabbed it tight and pushed it forward. It fell onto the back of the couch with a loud crack and books flew to the ground. “We will never be done with this, you shit!”

“Fuck!” Billy kicked at the armchair. He staggered back, then began to growl, bending over to pick up the chair. He held it high above his head. Steve ducked and ran out of the way right as Billy threw it into the wall. Steve screamed in anger and fear, then made his way back to Billy’s room. He slammed the door and turned the lock.

“No fucking way!” Billy howled. Steve rested himself against the cool wood, tears running down his face. He wiped at his eyes with the backs of his hands, but found himself breaking down into a complete sobbing mess. “Come out!” Billy hit against the door. Steve moved over to the bed and laid down. He curled up, covering his head with his hands as Billy slammed his fist against the door again. “Open the fucking door! I’m not kidding, Harrington.” Silence ensued, but it was quickly banished when Billy violently began punching the door again, but this time he didn’t stop. He kept hitting and hitting. The wood began to crack and give way. Soon, his arm flew into the room as a chunk of the door was successfully broken through. Steve sat up watching Billy in horror. For awhile the only sound was that of both of their breathing. Billy stood with his face in full view, a wild look in his eyes. He was sweaty with a few tears leaking down his cheeks.

“You’re kidding me,” Steve choked, gawking at the door. Billy stepped away from the door and pressed the balls of his hands into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Billy looked back in, his face more pitiful than enraged at this point. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I don’t want to scare you.” 

“You didn’t scare me.” Steve shook his head. He knew it was a lie, but he said it anyway. He gripped onto the sheets of the bed, knuckles turning white. “You’re just so over-the-top unnessecary!” Billy shoved his face through the hole, rage returning.

“Not like it’s my fault you’re such a vexing fuck! You’re fuckin’ insane!” Billy hissed through clenched teeth. Steve stood up. He approached the hole resulting with Billy stumbling back. 

“I might be insane, but at least I’m not a raging psychopath!” Steve grabbed onto the broken wood. He pulled back hard, ripping more of it to make the hole bigger. “I’ve never done anything to hurt you, anything! Nancy told me to be careful with you. I used to think she was just being protective, but now I know she was right. You’re actually even worse than everyone says!”

“Fuck you,” Billy’s voice broke. He turned back around and hit another lamp off the table in the hallway. 

“You’re such a God damn asshole!” Steve kicked the door. “Fuck!”

“Shut up!” Billy screamed at the ceiling. He then took hold of the hallway table and launched it into the other wall. Steve watched as Billy sank to his knees, bawling at this point. Billy pulled at his hair as he tried to scream again, but no noise would come out.

“Billy.” Steve sniffed. He unlocked the door and pulled it open hesitantly.

“I’m sorry,” Billy sobbed. Steve sat down next to him, reaching out to pull him in. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Billy fought against Steve, but his body was exhausted. Steve put his head to his chest. He could feel the tears seeping through his shirt, but he just held Billy there. 

“Billy, please,” Steve whispered. What he was saying please about, he didn’t know. Maybe he was pleading for him to stop crying. Billy’s body shook as he continued to cry, snot now smeared in with the tears. 

“I’m so stupid,” Billy sounded more vulnerable than Steve had ever heard him. He even looked helpless.

“You’re not stupid.” Steve rubbed his back, hoping to calm him down. 

“I’m just so afraid. I-I love you so much, Steve. I just screw everything up so badly,” Billy grabbed onto Steve’s arm while Steve’s heart stopped at the ‘I love you’. “You’re going to realize how awful I am, hell, maybe you already have! But you’re going to leave me, because you deserve so much better. I know it, you know it.”

“Billy, look at me,” Steve pushed Billy away, but took his face firmly into his hands. 

“I’m never going to leave you,” Steve looked deeply into his blue eyes. “I love you too much to.” The corner’s of Billy’s mouth turned up slightly, leaving a heartbreaking smile on his face. Steve tugged him in and placed a gentle kiss onto his lips.

“I’m so sorry,” Billy said against Steve’s lips. “I love you. I love you and I’ve screwed it all up.” 

“You haven’t screwed it all up. Please, Billy, believe me when I say that I want you and only you.” Steve pulled Billy in for another kiss, this one harder and more desperate. They broke away reluctantly, but the weight of all that had just happened suddenly weighed down. Both boys turned to look at the destruction they had casused. Neil and Susan were gone for the week, but that didn’t make Billy feel any better. He knew the moment they returned, they would notice something was wrong. The sound of a car outside startled them both. Billy’s heart began to race, expecting Neil to burst through the door, but he could hear Max’s voice. 

“Billy, I’m home.” Max froze in the doorway. She scanned the living room and glanced over, just barely seeing Billy. Steve had managed to run into Billy's room, grab his jacket, and climb out the window. “What the fuck happened?”

“Go to bed,” Billy commanded. Max opened her mouth to argue. “I said go to bed!” It was a lot harder to sound intimidating while trying to hold in tears. Max bawled her fist at her side, but stomped off to her room. She closed the door, leaving him alone.


End file.
